


Worth the wait

by itsnotlove



Series: I adore you [9]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Best Friends, Dorks in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, human!Tsukumoya, totally oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotlove/pseuds/itsnotlove
Summary: Today might be the day.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apetunias](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=apetunias).



[It’s not the concept that bothers me, it’s how you plan to execute it.] 

 

“What? Why would something like that bother you?”

 

[Are you saying I shouldn’t be bothered, given your penchant for dramatics?]

 

“Dramatics? I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

[...]

 

“Hey, how is it your expression looks like ellipses?” Shishizaki asked as he curiously poked Tsukumoya’s cheek.

 

[You’re avoiding the question.]

 

“No, I’m not.” With his eyes still trained on Tsukumoya, Shishizaki replied as if he’d read the text he’d been sent already. He was used to these conversations now, given that Tsukumoya often felt as though his speech impediment interrupted the conversation (not that he’d ever admit that his stutter existed, let alone held him back), so it wasn’t too much trouble to guess what he was being sent.

 

[Stop that]

 

“Don’t change the subject.” Apparently, his guesses weren’t always as accurate as he thought. “I’m not even hungry yet.”

 

[Hungry?]

[What are you talking about?]

 

The finger prodding Tsukumoya’s cheek faltered slightly before dragging itself down the soft skin. Two consecutive messages were harder to guess, but with how well Shishizaki knew Tsukumoya…

 

“Only if you were an apron.”

 

[????]

[What are you talking about? What apron?]

[Why would I wear it? I don’t even have an apron.]

 

Tsukumoya’s thumbs pressed against the glass of his smartphone, sending an assortment of colours dancing out from beneath.

 

[thant thin yuo bsougT isnt an aPRIN< it’S amonstrosity]

 

“Is that so?” A smooth but rich chuckle echoed between the two men, reminding them both of the tiny gap between them. “So you want me to wear it?”

 

[NO? WATHN DOA I SAD THIS?]

 

Apparently, Tsukumoya was no longer paying attention to which language he was using, subconsciously deciding to use at least three in order to convey his point.

 

[AHNK SAA WHA SJKL BASTITN?]

 

“Don’t play coy,  _ Shinich- _ hhn!” The phone Tsukumoya had been gripping with an almost dangerous strength only a moment ago was shoved forcefully (or, as Shishizaki would later say- passionately) into Shishizaki’s face. It pushed at his nose as the thumb holding the device pressed against Shishizaki’s teeth, doing little to hide the flood of laughter seeping out from between them.

 

“Sh-Sh-Shhh-” Tsukumoya’s voice cracked slightly, frustration clear in his tone. “Shu-u-ut… u-up!”

 

With an exaggerated pout, Shishizaki whined and leaned his face against the phone pressing against him.

 

This, it seemed, was a far more effective tactic than he realised. Tsukumoya, the man on the receiving end, wasn’t one to feel all that easily. As a general rule, he was usually too swept up in the why’s of an action to let any of its intended purpose sink beneath his skin. Was Tsukumoya really angry, or was he only flustered because he was finally getting the point?

 

Did he finally understand Shishizaki’s feelings?

 

The pressure against Shishizaki’s face lessened, then disappeared altogether. He watched as Tsukumoya closed the gap between them, shuffling awkwardly onto his lap before he dropped his phone onto the couch beside them. As his face screwed itself up with determination, Tsukumoya’s hands touched the middle of Shishizaki’s chest as he leaned himself closer.

 

Finally.  _ Finally!  _ Finally, Tsukumoya was going to take the risk! He was going to take the leap and make a move, because he  _ finally  _ knew that his feelings were reciprocated!

 

Shishizaki’s hands shook with the nervousness he always tried so hard to hide, and he gripped couch as much as he could. He leaned himself off the couch, slowly moving forward until his face was barely an inch away from Tsukumoya’s.

 

“ _ Shini _ \- eh?” Movement on his chest had him dropping his gaze downward, and he watched with some confusion as Tsukumoya’s fingers quickly unbuttoned his shirt. Just how far was his friend planning on taking this?!

 

“I-I-I’m g-goi-oing t-to b-bed.” Tsukumoya huffed, opening Shishizaki’s shirt before taking advantage of the gap between his back and the couch. He tugged it down Shishizaki’s shoulders, down his back, then tugged it off his right wrist.

 

Ah, of course.

 

“Can I come?” Doing his best to hide his disappointment, Shishizaki pulled the shirt off his other arm and held it between them.

 

“Y-You sn-snore.” 

 

“I don’t.”

 

“Tch...” Tsukumoya grabbed the shirt but made no move to pull it away, instead letting his forehead knock against his friends. “F-Fine.”

 

Maybe Shishizaki could just go for it himself? It wouldn’t be that awful, and Tsukumoya would surely put the pieces together if they were to kiss.

 

“S-Sor-orry.”

 

“What for?”

 

The shirt slipped out of Shishizaki’s grip as Tsukumoya pushed himself away, choosing to stand up so he could slip it on himself. After buttoning and unbuttoning it a few times, he looked at Shishizaki with a serious expression.

 

“I w-w-was… g-going t-to… k-ki...” He stopped himself and covered his face, deciding that it might be better to keep such an admission private. With a dramatic (if awkward) spin, Tsukumoya marched himself to the door, making sure not to trip as he called over his shoulder. “Y-Your br-breath s-s-sm-sme-e-ells.”

 

On the couch, Shishizaki watched speechlessly as Tsukumoya disappeared. He knew he should feel hurt, or concerned, or  _ something,  _ but he couldn’t.

 

“How can you seduce me so well when you have no idea what you’re doing?”

 

God, it was unbearable. Or it would be, if Tsukumoya were anyone else. As it was, he was the only person Shishizaki had ever taken an interest in, and the only person who had ever taken a true interest in him.

 

He was perfect, and worth the wait.

 

“I-I’m sl-slee-e-eeping!”

 

The voice was soft, obviously hidden by the covers of the bed in another room, but clear enough for Shishizaki to understand. He rubbed his face as he chuckled, wondering how a grown man could behave so childishly, before he rose to his feet.

 

If he didn’t hurry along, there was no telling just how pouty Tsukumoya would get. And as appealing as that was, Shishizaki preferred to make him pout in person.

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukumoya, you dumbass.


End file.
